Down with the Sickness
by Noxin
Summary: Ashley Fitzgerald is nothing like her sister, Ginger. Or Brigette for that matter. But somehow, she manages to stick by them. Movie with Sam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, hello guys! Another movie fan fic here. It is Friday, I have had the whole week off :O Oh well, catch up next week. Anyway, I have four hours now, and then the whole weekend to finish this. I dont think this movie is as long as Faculty so it might be done before. Please review? I welcome flames, it is the only way to make my stories better._  
_The movie doesnt have subtitles so it will be difficult and if I get it wrong, I am sorry. Anyway, let us begin._

**Chapter 1**

I heard yelling outside and met Brigette by the entrance to the garage, I saw Ms Lovell holding her kid and yelling, 'it got our dog!'

I looked over at Brigette, 'what's her problem?'  
She glanced at me emotionless, 'got her dog.'

I wanted to roll my eyes, well, duh. Normon started barking and we both together told it to shut up.

I followed Brigette into the room she shared with Ginger, I saw Ginger holding a knife to her wrist and I looked at it disgustingly, 'seriously.' I thought silently.  
'Baxter's fertiliser.' Brigette said in monotone. I shut the door behind me and tucked my light brown hair behind my ears, this room gave the creeps. And to add to that, my twins behaviour also gave the creeps when she was still holding that damn knife to her wrist.

'And everyone's just standing there like,' I paused and Brigette and I both said simultaneously, 'staring.'

Even though Ginger was my twin, I adored my younger sibling more. She was exactly like her, I know, and I know she envied me for being her twin. Non identical though.  
I didn't have the red colour in my hair, and I inherited my mothers brown eyes.

'Why dont they just catch that thing?' Brigette asked Ginger who still hadnt spoke. 'How hard can it be in a place full of dead-ends?'

Ginger made a prick on her wrist and stared at it, 'fuck.' I walked over to her and snatched the blade away, placing it on the table.  
'Wrists are for girls.' Ginger snapped at me and she laid on her bed as I sat on Brigettes.

'I'm slitting my throat.' This time, I actually did roll my eyes. I hated when she talked like this, especially in front of Brigette, if anyone was gonna kill themselves in this house it was gonna be Dad.  
Ginger and Brigette are still going to be promising eachother to commit suicide even when they're fifty.

Ginger looked over at Brigette, 'you should definitely hang.'  
'Whatever Ginge,' I cut her off, 'just stop it. Fuck.'

She glared at me, 'what's with you Ash? Just because you love it round here doesn't mean we do.'

I scoffed, 'not everyone loves life Ginger, they just get along with it. You two are both dying for attention, please. Give me a break.'

'Maybe our final moments are cliche around here.' Brigette said ignoring mine and Gingers conversation.  
Ginger looked over at her suddenly, 'not ours. B, ours'll rock.'

I furrowed my brows, 'you are like thinking this whole thing is paradise, aren't you?'  
This time Brigette spoke to me, 'for us, it will be.'

I have to admit also, I direct most of my anger about this whole suicide ordeal at my twin. I just think a 16 year old girl has more responsibility to someone of 15.

'You don't think your death's should be a little more than cheap entertainment?' I asked laying on my back on B's bed.

Brigette looked at Ginger as if she agreed with me but Ginger glared at her, 'you jazz me on that. Don't wuss out now.'

I stood up then and walked out the room but before I went Ginger yelled, 'you know Ash, sometimes you should have a little more respect.'  
I dismissed it and walked up to my room. It wasn't as if our house was small. Our house was average, had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen and laundry room.

But ever since they were little, Ginger and Brigette always requested to sleep in the same room and that happened to be the basement.

It never bothered me how close Ginger and Brigette were. I was always the black sheep of the family anyway.

'Ashley! Ashley, you dumb bitch! Where the hell is she?'  
I ran out with the red paint, tumbling over the step but recovering and shoved it in Ginger's face. 'There! Fucking happy?'  
She smiled viciously at me but spilled it over the fence as I stepped back to stand beside Brigette holding the camera.

I watched Ginger get into position and then I spilled more paint over here as she lay there.

I stepped back again, 'too much blood.' Brigette nodded, 'and I can see your gonch.'

Ginger flipped us off, 'just do it!'  
She got back into position as Brigette sighed and took the picture.

I went back inside to get some dishcloths and water.  
I always hated this part, I didn't like the pictures Brigette and Ginger did but hey, it was Art. But no, I hate the cleaning up process. It takes hours.

'You think they're gonna laugh?' Brigette said aloud as we scrubbed the garden.  
'No way B, they will be in awe.' I looked at her and Ginger gave me a look as if to say, play along, I sighed, 'she's right. They wont laugh.'

Brigette didnt seem convinced though. After cleaning, Mom and Dad came home and we sat down for Dinner.  
'So, you girls do anything today?' Mom asked.

I moved the food around my plate and realized Ginger and Brigette were doing the same thing. 'Nope.'

Mom looked like she didnt want the conversation to die again so I spoke up again to make her feel better, 'but Ginger and B got their project sorted.'

Mom looked happy but didnt ask any questions and before long, Ginger left the table which meant Brigette had to follow.  
'I dont understand why she leaves when Ginger does.' Mom said. 'Honey, you think you can talk to them?'

I knew the answer before Dad said it, 'let them grow up.'

We sat in class and I saw the pictures of Ginger and Brigette. I wasnt featured in any of these, thank God. They were kinda sick and very depressing.  
I was present when all of them were taken though so they were of no surprise.

When it ended, the classroom clapped and wooped. I shot a reassuring look at Brigette but she didnt even smile.

Ginger was smirking though.

Mr Wayne turned around with a look of puzzlement, he settled down the class then cleared his throat, 'well that was very, uh, erm, disturbing. Wasn't it? You know the Fitzgerald sisters were very-'  
He looked at the floor and mumbled something, 'I mean I- I am completely sickened.'

Ginger's smirk was gone and was replaced by a look of hatred and a frown. I looked over at her and she looked back at me before we both looked over at Brigette who glared at us underneath her hair.

'Sickened!' We looked back at Mr Wayne, 'by that. Wasn't I?'  
I narrowed my eyes at him, was it me, or was he convincing himself we so wasnt turned on by that?

'Look, you two,' he pointed at them both except me, 'see me in the Guidance Office after class. Seperate.'

I looked up as Jason spoke, 'hey, can we see the ones of Ginger again?'  
The class clapped and I rolled my eyes, Ginger was smiling though. Trying to hide it was failing epically.

We walked out of class, 'told you everyone would laugh. We should have never have shown them those pictures.' Brigette hissed.

'Calm down B. It was cool. They liked 'em.' Ginger said.  
I shot her a look and walked alongside Brigette, 'no, you only thought it was cool because it hooked Jasons attention. Fuck sake.'

We all changed for Sport and as Brigette and Ginger stood to the sides having a cigerette, I got out there to play hockey. I hated Sports, but that didnt mean I was gonna fail it.

I could see Jason on the bleachers with Daniel and Clark, they were laughing but staring at Ginger and Brigette. Jason caught me looking and winked at me but I gave him the finger and ran to the other side of the field to get the ball.

I gave a few hits then joined back up with Brigette and Ginger, I caught the end of their conversation. Their very horrific and gory description game where you very graphically describe the death of a specific person, Brigette had chosen Trina SinClair.

'Fucking bitch.'  
We all turned to see Trina glaring at Brigette. 'Shit,' I said as Brigette looked at us helplessly, 'uh oh.'

As Ms Fisher whistled us all into the game, Trina postioned herself opposite Brigette. Me and Ginger exchanged looks, 'we'll cover you.' Ginger told her.  
'Good,' Brigette said a little nervously knowing what was going to go down.

Ms Fisher signalled the start of the game and Brigette took of running. Ginger was distracted by Jason though.

I caught Brigette in my sight and Trina following her. I got to her just as she was shoved to the ground. But landed on top of a dead dog corpse.

'Ooh, bonus. Guess your DOA on a dog, huh, fishface.' Trina said. Ginger knelt beside Brigette and asked her if she was okay. I stood in front of Trina staring her down.

Then before she knew what happened, I smacked my hockey stick into her shin. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to leave a mark. 'You ever touch my sister again.'

Then, me, Ginger and Brigette took off to the bathroom.

Brigette walked on ahead as me and Ginger slowed as we talked, 'well I had to do something. You said you would cover her.'  
'And I was.' Ginger said defensively.  
'No,' I stopped and looked at her crossing my arms against my chest, 'you were covering Jason and his friends.'

She glared at me but we continued walking to the bathroom watching Brigette get handed something by the janitor.  
'You know that janitor was looking right down your shirt.' Ginger stated.

I shot her a disgusted look, 'ergh, please.'

Brigette looked at her disbelievingly, 'sure.'

'Want me to kill her?' Ginger asked switching the subject back to Trina, 'I'll kill her for you B.'

Brigette looked away, 'whatever.'

I took the rag out of Brigette's hand and walked to the taps, I soaked it and walked back to hear Ginger say, 'anything you want.'

I gave the wet rag back to Brigette who thanked me quietly, 'you come up with a plan to KILL Trina then?'

Ginger stared at me, 'you dont think I am serious?'

I chuckled and took over for Brigette scrubbing the blood off her face, 'whatever.'

Me, Ginger and Brigette were sat on the grass sharing a cigerette when we heard Brigette speak, 'or, she has that dog.'

Me and Ginger looked over to see Trina walking her dog with her friends.

'We could kidnap it. Make it look like it got eaten by the Beast of Bailey Downs.' Brigette continued. 'We got all that blood and fake guts from the slide show.'

Ginger nodded and smirked. I cut in, 'you guys aint serious.'

They looked at me, 'why not? It's better than killing her.'

I raised my hands, point taken, but, 'I still dont want any part in it.'

Then a yellow van pulled up beside Trina, Jason and their friends. They swarmed it and it was obvious, it was a drug dealer in that van.

'She screws the drug dealer, she's begging for negative attention.' Ginger said making me laugh. Something else Brigette and Ginger didnt aquire, a sense of humour.

I saw an arm very slyly give drugs to Jason as we all watched Trina, very evidently, flirt with the drug dealer.

But it reversed out of the lot leaving Trina there to talk to nobody. It got into position to drive away when his face leaned over the window to look at me.

He had a cigerette in his mouth and sunglasses covered his face but I could still see, he was pretty damn hot and had to envy Trina a little if she was actually screwing him.

I looked at him but took a drag of my own cigerette and looked away just as he drove away. Trina, the dumb bitch, was still talking.

'Let's go.' Ginger announced and we stood.

We walked down towards the pavement, 'you see, you let idiots get away with fucking you up. That's why the Big Boota made me, to stop them.'

'Yeah, right now you're really kicking ass.' I said sarcastically taking another drag of the cigerette and handing it to her.

'Hey,' she actually smiled at me, 'just give me one clean shot, I promise you.'

I laughed, 'oh yeah? Your gonna fight?'

'Yeah,' she said and we smiled at eachother with Brigette forming a small smile.

Our rare moment of bonding however, was disrupted by Jason.

'So, uh, Fitz.'

We all stopped and turned to look at him. He looked at me for a minute and seemed to check me out before I scoffed at him. He turned his attention back to Ginger, 'I think we should get together.'

Me and Brigette looked at her, the fuck?

'Um,' Ginger began, 'no.'

She walked off and Brigette immediately followed her, 'crash your ego?' I shot at him before I followed them.

'Bitches.' I heard him say but it made me smile. I think me and B were both expecting her to say yes.

Walking home was silent, our little happiness moment was over. It was times like that when I thought we could actually be a normal family. Or we could be normal sisters anyway.

Instead of them having that damn stupid as fuck, pact. And I was the one on the outside because I didnt adore suicide and plan it every minute of the day. And I loved Mom and Dad.

And to be honest, I loved my sisters a hell of a lot too.

'B,' Ginger began.

'Just say you wont go average on me.' She said.

She rolled her eyes, 'just because some Gomad gets his zipper going? I would rather be dead.'

Brigette stopped in front of us, 'I would rather die than be here without you two.'

I was surprised she included me. I felt uncomfortable and ruined the sappy moment, 'well relax, you're not. You big suck.' I pushed her and she stumbled.

'Ashley!' I was smiling at her when I heard Mom's voice from the car. 'Dont push your sister.'

Ginger leaned in close so she could talk to us without her hearing, 'man, I hate our Gene pool.'

I tutted and made a face, 'Ginger.'

But she ignored me as she walked into the house, Brigette on her tail.

I approached Mom who waved a fake flower in my face. It smelled kinda nice. 'Cool, what is it?'

'No idea, looks pretty.' She stated putting it back into the car to gather more.

'Awesome,' I said not very interested but I liked to reassure Mom had a sane daughter who actually cared.

I walked into the house after kissing her cheek and threw my bag onto my bed.

Oh wow, I thought, today was interesting. I changed into something other than my sweaty dark shirt and black jeans and tied my hair into a loose ponitail.

A couple of CD's and homework papers later, I was being called down for dinner.

_Sooo, what'cha think? I am rating this story, 'M' 'cause of the language and the gore scenes. And some adult themes but concerning a lemon. I will need your views on that. And who you want it to be between, a Ginger/Jason or a Ashley/Sam. Let me know, remember to review or inbox me any comments or flames or spellchecks. Thanks!_

_~ Noxin. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, Chapter 2. I would like to explain, even though I have had no complaints yet, I thought it necassary. Ginger, Brigette and Ashley are still SISTERS, okay?_  
_Ashley does blame most things on Ginger, and Ginger and Brigette will always have a stronger bond than Ashley and her can ever have, but they are still sisters. And they aren't sworn enemies._  
_Yet._

**Chapter 2**

We sat at the table, I was next to Brigette but opposite Ginger. She was shuffling on her seat, one hand holding her back.

'Ginger, why're you rubbing your back?' Mom asked her.

She looked at her like she was ridiculous, 'it hurts?'

'Why?'

'Well um,' Ginger was ripping apart her food and I sighed knowing this explanation was not going to be what Mom was after, 'pain slows up your nerve endings to the snap system in your brain.'

Brigette chuckled under her breath.

'She aint funny.' I said.

'No, she isnt.' Mom agreed then turned back to Ginger, 'how did you hurt it?'

Ginger shrugged casually, 'being dead.'

Mom considered this then placed her own hands on her back, me and Brigette exchanged looks then watched Mom.

'Does it hurt down by your tailbone or it up higher? Is it tight throughout here?'

Ginger looked at her not eating anymore, 'maybe.'

'Does it ache back here?' Mom carried on.

'Does it feel like it is gonna fall off so you can never walk again and be paralyzed?' I asked her and she kicked me under the table. I winced but laughed.

Ginger turned back to Mom, 'it might.'

Mom beamed, 'oh my god. Do you think it's cramps?'

Ginger choked. 'Ergh!' I cried and Brigette looked away.

Dad seemed awfully uncomfortable.

'Give it a rest, for two seconds, god.' Ginger choked out taking a sip of her water.

'Pam,' we looked over at Dad who hadnt spoken since we had sat down, 'we're eating.'

'Henry, the girls are all three years late menustrating, okay. It's not normal. If it's clearly happening.'

'It's not.' Ginger seethed.

'Honey, it's nothing to be scared of.' Mom assured, 'its the most normalist thing in the world.'

Ginger turned to look at her cruelly, 'maybe it's cancer of the spine.'

'We aint so lucky.' I snapped at her for saying that in front of Mom.

'Ginger Ann,' she cried shocked, 'Ashley, dont say that about her.'

'Or tubercolosis.' I glared at Brigette and smacked her on the arm.

Mom looked at Dad accusingly, 'see what your attitude does.'

Dad looked up from about to put a mouthful of food into his mouth confused.

'Or spondilitus.' Brigette said again.

'Excuse me, what the fuck is spondilitus?'

'Ashley Sarah, dont curse.' Mom interjected but I wasnt listening. I was pissed that her and Ginger were discussing their death, subtly but surely, at the Dinner table with Mom and Dad present.

Brigette looked at me, 'uses your vertabre together.'

I made a face and put down my fork.

'Nice.' Ginger complimented from across the table.

'Brigette, stop it.' Mom said sounding tired.

'Have a fit.' Ginger said to her glancing at her briefly.

'Ginger, you whore.' I said angry.

Mom looked between us, 'I've had just about enough of backtone. And swearing,' she directed the last part at me.

'Well, that makes two of us. Fuck.' Ginger said swallowing her food.

Dad looked up shocked at the language coming from his daughters.

'All right, that's it. To your room. And you Ashley, go.' Mom said.

'Gladly,' Ginger said standing up.

I stood as well and so did Brigette but didnt hear what was said as I had already left the room and was ascending the stairs to my room.

I knew Ginger and Brigette were going out tonight to hook that plan up concerning Trina's dog.

I could care less, like I said before, dont get me involved.

I sprawled out on my bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. Today was a day too much. Ginger getting chatted up by Jason. His stupid smirks at me. Trina being the dumb bitch she is.  
That very hot drug dealer in the yellow truck. And now this, from laughing and mucking around to stupid curses and insults at eachother across the dinner table.

But soon I was asleep.

'Mom! Dad! Help! Ashley!' I woke up with a jolt.  
I heard clashing and Brigette screaming.

I was downstairs in a second.

I saw Ginger covered in blood and dirt and sprawled out on her bed.

'Fuck me!' I yelled going over to her. Brigette was unbuttoning her shirt but Ginger was whimpering.

'What the fuck happened?' I sat next to Ginger and smoothed her hair back. I was going to cry. And as a single tear rolled down my face, Ginger asked, 'what was it?'

I looked at Brigette who said, 'I dont know, a big dog maybe?'

Ginger got louder,' that's not- What did I do?'

Brigette got her shirt loose enough to show me a giant and very bloody, deep gash on her chest. From shoulder across collar bone to the base of her neck. She was mumbling something about bears and something about Ginger actually being on the rag now.

I gasped, what the fuck?

'That is not a fucking bear! There aren't any fucking bears anywhere around here!' I screamed.

I leaned over to get a better look at her wound, it didnt look like it was bleeding anymore. I wiped my face from where I had been crying and furrowed my brows.

Brigette touched it, 'does that hurt?'

Ginger shook her head, that's weird. I would pass out from the pain by now. But yet, a wound like THAT doesn't hurt?

'That's impossible.' I stated.

'What is?' Ginger asked.

Me and Brigette exchanged looks, 'it's already healing. No, this is isn't right. I'm calling 911.'

Brigette went to get up but Ginger was there in a second, 'no, no. I'm not bleeding anymore. Right? I mean, just, spare me Pam finding out.'

Ginger calling Mom, Pam was usual. Brigette did it now and again. But I was too worried about my twin to rant on to her at the moment.

'Ginge, we should call an ambulance.' I said grasping her arm.

She shook her head and hugged me. I embraced her tightly but not so much I would hurt her.

'No, it's okay. I'm okay. Okay?'

I flashed a look at Brigette who still looked petrified, I closed my eyes, 'okay.'

'I thought you were gonna die.' Brigette said crying.

'Sssh,' I reached out to her with Ginger still holding me, 'she's okay.

And we held eachother for a moment.

It wasnt long later after Ginger had showered and changed that she passed out on Brigette's lap while she played around with her camera.

I was sat on Brigette's bed still going through the whole thing. 'I mean, how can a big dog do that?'

Brigette wasnt listening, or she just couldnt be bothered to talk.

A few moments, something cracked in the camera and she threw something at me. It was light as it hit me on my leg.

I looked down at it. A picture. Of half a face, or, what looks like a face. It had a yellow eye and looked vicious. It looked like a werewolf, but that was too far fetched, wasn't it?

I didnt pick up the picture, just stared at it before looking back at Brigette. 'What the fuck is that?'

She swallowed and put her camera and the screwdriver down.

She didnt answer me but I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

I slept in Brigette's bed that night. Not one of us uttered a word about what that thing was or what had happened. We just slept.

If I said I was partially listening, I would have been lying. I was hardly listening. Mr Wayne went on and on and I couldnt care less, Ginger was already passed out on her desk but looking over at Brigette tiredly, she was full alert.

I raised my head catching her attention and raised an eyebrow, she just closed her eyes and sighed then turned back to Mr Wayne.

I was stood next to Brigette in the drug store. She looked at the different tampons like they were in a different language.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighed and grabbed a random one passing it to Brigette. I tugged Ginger's coat, 'come on.'

'Are you sure it's just cramps?' Brigette asked her wearily.

She stopped causing me to stop and get impatient. 'Just so you know, the words 'just cramps,' they dont go together.'

She snatched the tampons from Brigette and stormed past me. I looked back at her for a moment then walked to Brigette tugging her arm, 'come on, let's go.'

Of course, our day gets worse when we see Jason at the cash register.

Ginger and Brigette mumbled something and then Jason tried making conversation. I stepped outside of the shop though to light a cigerette.

Fuck, this was getting weird. If I get like that on my period, fucking shoot me. Please.

I waited outside and then the doors opened revealing Ginger and Jason. They walked past me and I looked at them bewildered.

'The fuck...' I trailed off and looked back to Brigette who was left with the shopping bag and looking at me like, 'dont ask.'

We followed behind them until they both stepped into the drug dealer's yellow truck.

They slammed the door behind them but not before Jason leaned out and asked, 'hey, Ashley, you want to get in the action?'

I showed him the finger and told him where to stick it before turning back to Brigette, 'okay, how the fuck, did that happen?'

She shrugged then stepped around to look at the front of the truck, her eyes widened.

I narrowed my eyes, 'what?'

She didnt answer and I threw my cigerette on the ground and walked over to her, 'what you looking at?'

Then I saw it, a broken front bonnet. They hit something, 'shit.' I said uninterested.

'No, you dont understand,' Brigette began, 'we got away from that.. Thing that attacked Ginger because a truck hit it.'

I looked back at the truck and back at Brigette, 'shit.' I repeated but looking at her seriously.

I turned back around to look at it.

'G'nates fifty.' I heard behind me. Breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around suddenly and so did Brigette to come face to face with that damn sexy drug dealer.

'We- We dont wanna any drugs.' Brigette stammered out.

Me and him looked at eachother but I looked away at Brigette, he did the same briefly and sighed.

Walking around us, I noticed he was holding a chainsaw. Passing us he muttered, 'the name's Gray.' He said to basically say, his identity as a drug dealer was stricly private.

We both knew he was lying though. His name was Sam, and fuck, the whole school knew it too when Trina was practically screaming it the other day.

He put the chainsaw on the passengar seat through the window.

I stepped forward a little, 'we were just wondering what you hit.'

He gazed at me and laughed a little, taking a swig out of a bottle he answered, 'well, Officer, looked like a lycanthrope to me, sir.'

I put my thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans and marched over to him, 'okay, if I was an officer, your ass would be on the floor by now for attitude, and second, we know what a fucking lycanthrope is.'

Sam looked me up and down for a minute, 'sure you do,' he said not believing me and turned around to put his drink away.

'Think you see werewolves a lot?' Brigette asked. He looked up at her in surprise.

_And I am so sorry, but I have to go. Times up. I will continue this tomorrow though. So sorry.. =( Aint Sam a sweetie? I 3 him._  
_So, yeah, I am uploading this now so I know where I left off. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. I wont leave this unfinished._

_Apologies & Cookies_

_~ Noxin_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I am back and on a roll. So, it ended with Brigette saying, 'think you see werewolves a lot?' And Sam looking up at her in surprise._

**Chapter 3**

'Think you see werewolves a lot?' Sam looked up at her in surprise.

I walked back around to stand beside Brigette and I felt Sam's eyes sink lower than my waist.

I turned back around and saw him leaning against the hood, 'why do you?'

I glanced at Brigette but couldnt look back at Sam. Was that actually a werewolf that attacked Ginger?

Too weird, too fucking weird.

A noise in Sam's truck alerted his attention, and mine and Brigette's as we realized that Ginger and Jason and his mates were still back there.

Sam opened the doors and a cloud of smoke lifted out from it and blew back in our faces. Brigette held back but I walked over to stand next to Sam.

'Come on Ginger, fun is over.' I snapped at her.

'What the hell you guys doing in here?' Sam asked looking pretty pissed off.

Jason looked worried but Ginger was smiling, 'Sam, man, look, we just needed a place to smoke.'

'Hey! Look, I have an idea,' Sam started, 'why dont you guys get the fuck outta my van? Assholes.'

They chuckled nervously, but Sam wasn't having it, 'no, Im serious, get out.'

'Get out means get the fuck out.' I said grabbing Ginger and literally forcing her out of the truck. She regained her balance and the others followed behind her.

'Samuel!' We heard behind us. I looked over to see Trina but Sam didnt even look up as he mumbled an, 'oh shit.'

Trina approached us with her dog as the others were still getting out of the van, 'what happened to your truck?'

I pulled Ginger away but couldnt get anywhere as Trina's massive dog was blocking our way.

'I capped a tree, alright? Goodbye.' Sam said rudely.

'Ginge, Ashley, let's go.' Brigette said.

I shot her a helpless look but snapped my gaze back to Trina when she spoke, 'yeah, stick to your own species, Fitzenstine.'

'Trina,' Ginger began, 'stick my fist.'

I began to pull her away again but Trina's dog lunged forward at Ginger growling and barking. I jerked back along with Sam and his hand held onto my elbow to keep me from falling back.

The others cursed and Brigette dropped her stuff in surprise.

As she knelt to gather it, Ginger stayed put and me and Sam were still flinching each time the dog lunged again to get out of Trina's grip who was now yelling for it to keep calm.

'Whoa, calm your fucking dog down.' I cried out at her.

Suddenly, Ginger's leg flew out and booted the dog causing it to back down and whimper.

I looked at her and smacked her arm, '-fuck you doing?'

'Oh, you bitch!' Trina yelled.

Trina stroked the dog and Sam came around me to pull the lead to guide the dog away. I snatched Ginger's coat and dragged her towards Brigette who was waiting for us impatiently.

I let go of her when we were away and Ginger ran into the school toilets.

'What was that?' Brigette asked me.

I shrugged and walked faster, 'aside from the fact Ginger nearly got attacked by a dog and she kicked it in the face? I have no idea.'

We entered the toilets together, 'Ginge, what's going on?' Brigette asked.

'Something's wrong.' She went on to say. We stood outside the cubicle she was in, 'like more than you being just...Female.'

We looked at eachother, 'can you just say something please?' Brigette asked hastely.

I smacked my hand on the door and it opened, I entered it and saw Ginger there glaring at me. Brigette was behind me.

When I saw what Ginger was trying to show me I gasped.

The claw marks that had bloodied her body before was now fully healed but sprouting hair. Brigette breathed fast behind me.

'Whoa.' Brigette said.

Ginger scoffed, 'whoa? That's it, 'whoa?' She glanced at it and looked back at us, 'I cant have a hairy chest, that's fucked!'

'No way.' I muttered.

Ginger slammed her hand on the wall, 'what the fuck?'

'This isnt-' Brigette began behind me.

Ginger got defensive, 'what?'

'No way like-'

'What?' Ginger covered it back up.

I stepped back and beside Brigette again.

'Bitten.' Brigette anounced, 'on a full moon. Now you're hairy?'

Ginger giggled as Brigette more or less just told her what her, mine and Sam's subtle conversation was.

'I know how it sounds but think about it.' I told Ginger who shook her head.

'Well, thank you for taking my total fucking nightmare so seriously!'

I saw something move in the corner of my eye stopping me from retaliating. Brigette and Ginger followed me eyes to the floor where a puddle of blood was seen.

'Oh shit.' Ginger whimpered. 'What if I'm dying or something?'

I chuckled under my breath, 'isn't that what you wanted?' I seethed cruelly.

Ginger glared at me, 'you sorry excuse for a fucking sister, you never could take things seriously.'

'No, you could never take things seriously Ginger!' I yelled back. I sidestepped Brigette and dismissed the yelling Ginger shot at me as I walked out of the bathroom and out of the school.

Sam's truck was gone by the time I got outside. Trina was gone too and I walked home alone.

We sat at the dinner table in silence. Ginger was eating her food disgustingly but I hadnt spoken or looked at her since she came in.

Brigette told me they went to see the nurse who told them it was normal.

'Bridge, the hair on that wound is not fucking normal.' I had whispered to her and I knew by the look she gave me, she knew it wasnt too.

'Wishes for babies legs.' Ginger said to Brigette as she put down a piece of chicken mocking what me and B had told her in the bathroom.

I didnt look up but saw Brigette from the corner of my eye stare at her.

I looked up when Mom walked in though holding a big cake. I knew what was happening before she even spoke. 'I made your very favourite.'

'Congratulations Sweetie, you know you can ask me anything.'

Mom placed the cake in front of Ginger who looked at it with hate then looked at me and Brigette in the same way, 'you two are so dead.'

Brigette widened her eyes, 'I didnt-'

I just smirked at her which only pissed her off more as I got back to my chicken.

'Our little girl's a young woman now.' I heard Mom say and I watched Dad smile uncomfortably.

The dinner table was silent then. Nobody spoke a word even though Mom was dying to ask Ginger some questions, but the look on her face was enough to say, she most definitely was not in the mood.

It ended quickly and I went back to my room as Ginger and Brigette walked the other way towards theirs.

'Honey,' Mom said before I left, 'your turn next.'

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her before returning back to my room.

A few minutes later Brigette walked into my room, sat on my bed and looked at me.

I stared back at her and made a face, 'Erm, what?'

'We know, right?' Was all she said. But the look on her face made my heart break.

'Brigette, I dont-'

'We know what it was, right? That picture.'

I looked down and back at her, 'okay, first glance, it could be mistaken for a-' I couldnt say it aloud, although so normal before, it was weird saying it now considering I was actually thinking my sister was one of them, 'and I agree it all adds up, but, can we honestly say it's what we think it is?'

Brigette looked away and thought for a moment, got out my calander and circled 'FULL MOON,' on one of the dates. I leaned over the watch her cross out some dates.

She stood for a moment, left the room and came back with some books, 'I got these out of the library.'

She dumped them on my bed and went back to sitting down to study them closely.

'Okay, what about her razor?' I asked, Brigette furrowed her brows, 'has she been shaving the hair that was on her cut?'

Brigette nodded, 'it's everywhere. She must shave it everyday.'

I swallowed, 'okay, let's think. Just to make this easier, we are gonna say she is a-'

She got the message though and nodded, 'got it.'

'And we can look on cures for that, and in the meantime, we can continue to keep tabs on her.'

'Keep tabs?'

'Keep an eye on her.' I said finally.

I was standing with Brigette when suddenly everyone turned around and wolf whistles errupted around the hallway.

Then we saw it, Ginger, looking very slutty with two very new grey streaks in her hair. She cast a sideways glance at us and continued walking.

'Okay, observance, Ginger becoming a fucking whore.' I said. I grabbed Brigette's sleeve, 'come on.'

And we walked outside, we saw Ginger and Jason mucking around on the field, very obviously flirting as I sat down on the bleachers.

Brigette followed suit and we watched them. Then she flew him on the ground and started kissing his neck hungrily.

I made a disgusted sound and Brigette stood up. I looked from her back to Ginger then stood up to catch up with Brigette again.

We walked beside eachother through the hordes of teenagers when we heard a, 'hey, you got a smoke?'

We turned around to see Sam walking behind us.

'No,' Brigette said fast and she pulled me away as we continued walking.

'Got a light then?'

I stopped walking and Brigette stopped too. I faced Sam who had to stop suddenly due to our sudden halt. I reached behind him and took the cigerette from his ear. My hand brushing against his cheek, 'here's your smoke.'

And then I dug into my pocket and pulled a lighter out and threw it at him, he caught it and looked at me, 'oh, thank you, I've just spent a week of my life looking for you guys. You can give me a sec.'

Me and Brigette exchanged looks then went back to look at him who had just lit a cigerette. He passed me my lighter back and I shoved it in my pocket before turning around to leave.

Brigette stayed put though as he said, 'you dropped this.'

I turned around and exhaled a breath I didnt realize I was holding. In his hand was the picture of the werewolf, or the, you know.

'By my truck.' He continued. Brigette looked away as I glared at her. Out of all the things she could have fucking dropped, she had to drop THAT?

Sam took a drag then removed the cigerette from his mouth, he walked closer towards us and I stepped forward so basically mine and Sam's foreheads were about a centimetre apart.

'Okay,' he said softly, his breath mixing with mine, he looked at Brigette, 'we both saw it. What the fuck was it?'

I looked over at Brigette who looked nervous, 'it's what you hit.'

Sam made a sound and took another drag, 'I know. But what the fuck was it?'

I stepped backwards and looked around us and Sam spoke again when he got no answer from me nor Brigette. 'See, I flatten an animal. Furry, all fours, could be anything. But here I am thinking.'

He paused and stared at me, 'lycanthrope.'

I took a breath and swallowed, I removed my eyes from his hazel ones. Sam chuckled, 'crazy huh? Book me into the rubber motel, I'm officially all fucked up, right?'

I looked at him again, 'what if you're not?'

He took another drag and spoke fast, 'well that would explain the human circumsized dick-' He cut off as a girl walked past and shot us a look, 'and why your sister was running for her life from it.'

Brigette and Ginger hadnt gone into details that night, I didnt know where they were or what happened. At the time I didnt care. But thinking back, the information could be useful.

I sighed and looked at Brigette who was looking at the floor, 'what the fuck were you doing anyway?'

Then I remembered. Trina. 'Ooh,' I trailed off and looked to the sky and laughed.

'Ashley, dont.' Brigette warned before I could say anything more.

'Um, we have to go.' Brigette directed at Sam. 'Thanks for my stuff.' She said as he handed back the picture.

'Wait-' Sam said but I was already getting pulled down the road by Brigette.

'He can't know.' Brigette stated as we walked into the house.

Ginger wasn't home yet and I dumped my shit on the table, 'fine. But at the moment, he seems the only person who can help us right now.'


	4. Chapter 4

_The damn computer crashed on me and I had to shut it down, losing the entire chapter 4 in the process._  
_This will be rushed so please, dont flame this one. I welcome flames to other, but please, this one, no thank you. I have to start 3,549 words over, okay?_

**Chapter 4**

'Ashey! Wake up!'

I groaned and rolled over to see Brigette staring wide eyed, torch in hand and breathing fast and heavy. 'Ginger has a tail.'

I swallowed and looked at her again, 'Brigette, the fuck?'

Brigette grabbed me and hauled me downstairs to their bedroom where I saw Ginger lying on her stomach and ass in the air.

I sat down and looked at Brigette who was staring at Ginger's pants. I pulled them down slowly and there it was, wiggling away, a fucking tail.

I joined Brigette in the irregular breathing and snapped Gingers pants back, she moaned and rolled on her side, fortunately still asleep.

'Ginger has a fucking tail,' I thought to myself.

'What do we do?' Brigette whispered. I looked over at her, 'find Sam's address.'

I stared up and looked at the house. A greenhouse attatched to the side seemed most likely where he would be. 'He lives here?'

Brigette nodded, 'only pot holder in Bailey Downs isnt hard to find.'

I nodded and threw my cigerette on the road before approaching the door. 'Wait, Ashley.'

Brigette looked at the ground then spoke, 'I am going to say it was me that is changing, alright? I dont want him to know about Ginger. It's our problem.'

She looked desperate, 'are you fucking kidding me?'

'Look, werewolf or not, we dont need the whole world to know. So please, play along.'

I dont know what shocked me more, the fact Brigette had finally said what we were all thinking or the fact she wanted to lie to the only guy who seemed at the precise moment, was our only potential helper in this situation.

In frustration, I slammed my hand on the door a few times instead of knocking and soon, Sam answered. He looked at Brigette to me, and I was still scowling.

'Um, hey.' He dragged out.

'Can we come in?' Brigette asked. He moved aside and we walked in. A greenhouse, surrounded by plants and flowers, most of it likely useful for his drugs.

'Okay, what would you say if we told you we think werewolves are real?' Brigette asked.

I walked to stand beside her as Sam stated, 'bullshit.'

'Thanks,' I said sarcastically and went to turn around when Sam got in the way and held my elbow to stop me from moving, 'no, hey, bullshit.' His hair was touching my hair and he was still holding me, and I realized we were pretty close. He stepped away just as I did to create some space as he continued;

'What are you saying?'

'Swear you wont call a freak show.' Brigette interjected.

Sam paused and looked at us as if thinking he actually didnt want to know, but thought against it and shrugged, using his hand to cross his hear, 'yeah, I swear.'

Brigette looked at the floor, 'I'm changing, like right now and full moons have nothing to do with it.'

Sam looked from her to me. I looked away from his gaze but back to it briefly before he said, 'you guys are serious.'

Brigette continued, 'and everything I look at goes silver bullet in a gun to my head, the end.'

Sam cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pocket, he looked surprised, 'wow. Well, lets not panic here, I mean, for one, that thing on the road? My van did a pretty good job on it without the benefit of silver bullets so lets forget the Hollywood rules.'

I swallowed and spoke up, 'but there has to be a cure right otherwise there would be a hell of a lot more of them.'

Brigette considered this, 'it's like an infection. Works from the inside out, its like a virus.'

Sam walked backwards a few steps and looked excited, 'right, see, Biology! That's something you can sink your teeth into. So to speak.'

I ignored his pun, 'you know Biology?'

Sam looked at me and smiled, 'basics.' He pointed at Brigette, 'you're real. Your problem's real. The solution's real. Not bam, death by morality call. Then again, my said piercing shit, got infections. Girl said try pure silver, cleared up like that.' Sam was back in front of us now, up close and clicked his fingers to emphasize.

He tilted his head and took out his silver hoop in his ear, holding it out in front of him he said, 'the Ancients believed pure metals purified their blood.'

Brigette looked from the hoop to Sam and smiled as if he was talking shit, 'they said leeches did too.'

'They do,' I said taking the earring and turning around to leave. Brigette followed behind me and passed me when I stopped and faced Sam, 'and thanks.'

He smiled and backed away to get back to his plant. Me and Brigette left, the new silver purifying plan in our heads the whole way home.

I walked outside to see Brigette standing with Ginger who was practically dry humping Jason against his car.

I walked over just in time to hear Ginger say, 'come on Jason, let's go.'

Jason beamed, 'yes!' And walked around to get in the car.

'Ginger,' I cried. She shot me a glare and got in the car anyway.

'Ginger,' I said again and knocked on the window, 'hey, she's ovulating!'

Ginger from inside looked at me with hate and gave me the finger. The teens behind us laughed as they drove away anyway.

I burned holes in the back of the car, shook my head and scoffed. Brigette grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards home.

'Okay,' I said approaching home, 'she's a fucking werewolf aint she?'

Brigette looked at me shocked, she recovered then looked at the ground, 'i dont know.'

'Well, fuck Brigette, work it out!' I yelled at her. I stormed up to my room.

After showing, I changed and laid on my bed, shit. I didnt mean to yell at her. I didnt, but come on, my fucking slutty, cruel, manipulative, attention seeking, bitch of a twin is a fucking werewolf!

I fell asleep with Brigette in her bed that night after apologising.

And we both awoke to the door opening.

We heard her sit down on her bed and sniffle. 'Ginge?' I rolled over and addressed her gently.

'What happened?' Brigette asked rolling over too and using the same tone as me.

Brigette sat up and I wiped the sleep from my eyes, 'did he hurt you?' She asked.

Ginger didnt answer and I looked over at her concerned now, I sat up and reached out to touch her, 'if he hurt you, you should tell.' But as soon as my hand made contact with her she stood and ran to the bathroom.

Me and Brigette exchanged worried looks before I told her to turn on the light. She did and blood covered my hand.

'Oh my God.' Brigette said and together we rushed to the bathroom. I pushed open the door and saw Ginger covered in blood, but with nothing specifically telling me that it was hers,  
more grey was in her hair and her blue eyes defined.

She was wretching and puking in the toilet that was now also covered in blood, 'get out, get out.'

'Shit,' I cried and ran over to her, standing behind me and smoothing her hair back while rubbing her back.

Brigette stood in the doorway, 'what happened!'

'Something is really really wrong with me.' Ginger spluttered and she puked again.

Brigette knelt beside her now, 'what happened?' She asked again but more quietly.

'I get this ache, and, I thought it was for sex but it's to tear everything into fucking pieces.' She gagged again and me and Brigette exchanged looks.

This is fucked! I thought silently, she fucking killed Jason!

'Where is he?' I asked referring to Jason.

Ginger was finished and leaned away from the toilet and hugged my legs, 'next door.'

Brigette was up in a second and me and Ginger weakly followed behind her outside.

Hauling herself up to look over the fence, I braced myself for what she saw after she said, 'oh my god.'

I was sat with Ginger leaning against the white fence but I looked at Ginger stupidly when Brigette announced, 'you killed Normon.'

Ginger was rocking herself though and didnt look up as Brigette came down, 'he barked and he barked and he kept fucking barking and I- I just-'

I stood up and pulled myself up to have a look too. Blood covered most of Normons body but I could see where Ginger had viciously ripped into him. I held my mouth and gagged,  
stepping away Ginger was standing up and looked at me and Brigette, 'I couldnt stop myself.'

She looked at Brigette when she realised I was giving her no sympathy, 'B, what was I supposed to do?'

Brigette looked at her stunned. I glared at Ginger, 'we have an idea.'


	5. Chapter 5

_So, Chapter 5. It is 22.10, just finished watching X Factor, Matt to win! Anyway, on with it and OH! I forgot to put a disclaimer, I own nothing of Ginger Snaps except Ashley. Thanks!_

**Chapter 5**

Ginger lay on the bed on her stomach, cigerette in hand while Brigette prepped the needle. I sat on Brigette's bed when Ginger spoke, 'wasn't all like I thought it would be.'

I looked at her from looking at Brigette and I saw she was looking at me. Ever since the attack and the changes had become more noticable, mine and Ginger's relationship was strained.

I just felt nothing for her, except the obvious twin/sister love bond, but there was hardly any of that. I didn't trust her, certainly didn't respect her.

'There's just all this squirming and squealing.' Ginger continued moving her eyes from mine to look at the wall, 'then he's done. And you're like, oh.'

Brigette sat on the bed and Ginger took a drag out of her cigerette.

'You know Jason is probably out there telling everyone, what a freak you are.' I said honestly.

Brigette snapped her head towards me but Ginger moved her gaze slowly to mine, nobody said anything and I kept my eyes on Ginger as she smirked, 'at least I done it.'

I laughed, 'you think I am jealous because you had sex with Jason? Fuck you.'

'Did you use something?' Brigette asked diverting mine and Ginger's attention.

Ginger took another drag, sighed and lay on her back glancing at Brigette briefly, 'no.'

Brigette looked away and I rolled my eyes, she straddled Ginger who asked, 'you really think this will work?'

'Worth a try, right?' I said and Brigette placed the needle underneath Ginger's navel gently.

'Where'd you get that? That ring.' Ginger pointed at the hoop.

Me and Brigette had already agreed not to mention Sam around Ginger, yet anyway.

'I found it.' Brigette said nonchalantly.

'Too bad,' Ginger finished her cigerette, 'you should have one too.' Then she looked at me, 'you too.'

'No thank you.' I declined.

'I just mean, for being with me on this.' She didnt take her eyes away and I narrowed mine, what was she talking about?

'Ready?' Brigette asked.

Ginger looked away from me to look at her, stubbed out her cigerette, held onto the bed rail and finally said, 'yeah.'

I watched Brigette shove the needle in as Ginger took a deep breath. I winced as Ginger arched off the bed, 'ow, fuck!'

Brigette was struggling and I took the cigerette out of my mouth and leaned in closer. 'Shit,' she looked at me helplessly, 'its stuck.'

I stood up quickly, dropped my cigerette and pushed Brigette out the way. Ginger was jerking violently on the bed, 'hold still.' I said.

I took hold of the needle and pushed it through once again breaking the skin.

'Shit! Hurry up!' Ginger cried.

'It's almost there.' I said calmly. I pushed it again and blood spilled out of the hole and into my hands, they werent gloved and I wanted to be sick. I hated blood.

Ginger arched on the bed again and I took the needle out, and quickly slipped the ring in and Ginger calmed as I let go.

It was in. Looked messy, but shit, it was in.

I leaned back and took a breath looking at Ginger, 'how do you feel?'

She was looking at the ceiling and still taking deep breaths, 'wicked.' She said looking at me.

Ginger reached down and pulled on it once to test it out. I walked to the bathroom to wash my hands and Brigette followed me.

'You think this will work?'

I put both hands on the sink and looked down into it, her blood washing away down the drain and sighed, 'I would rather have tried it and it not work than not tried it at all.'

'Thank you, for helping.'

I swallowed, 'whatever.' And then I didnt even glance at Ginger as I went back upstairs to sleep in my own room.

I was out on the playing field waiting for Ginger and Brigette to arrive.

Brigette had told me before that Ginger's tail had grown long and it now became a regular thing to tape it to her legs so nobody could see it wiggle around in her trousers.

Ginger didnt share that with me, Brigette had to keep me updated on most of it.

They finally stepped out and I walked over, 'everything okay?'

Ginger nodded and Brigette gave me a look, I knew that look, 'it has gotten bigger' look.

A whistle sounded behind us but it wasn't until I heard a 'Ashley! Brigette!' That we turned around.

It was Sam, and I smiled too see him. 'What the fuck guys, you get a secret boyfriend to share between you now?' Ginger snapped.

'No,' Brigette said, 'We'll be right back.'

I was already walking over and Sam smiled at me, 'hey.'

I smiled back and Brigette walked over and Sam began what he was gonna say, 'hey, what's up, look if silver shot, I've been reading and I have another idea.'

Brigette looked at him like he was crazy and looked around, 'are you on drugs? We're in class here.'

I looked at her, 'actually,' I said, 'silver has shot. And we do need another fucking idea Brigette.' I seethed.

Brigette looked at me stunned, 'Ash, we're in class right now.'

Sam scoffed, 'yeah, well, excuse me for giving a shit.'

He began to walk off and I shot Brigette a look before running after him. He was the only one who was helping us. Who believed us. If he had another idea, I wanted to hear it.

I grabbed his arm and he stopped but didnt look at me.

'Look, we do need another idea. Can we come by later?' I asked hopeful.

He sighed and swallowed, his adams apple bobbed and he finally looked down at me, 'yeah, sure. I'll see you later.'

I glanced over to watch Ginger glare at us but Brigette was facing the game, I leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek before walking back towards Ginger.

'He thinks I got bit, okay?' Brigette explained as Ms Fisher whistled us into the game.

'I trusted you and you blab to the first fuck up that comes along.' Ginger said.

'He knows stuff, he wants to help.'

Ginger faced us, 'looks like he wants to get into Ashley's pants, stupid.'

I chuckled but didnt have time to insult Ginger as Trina rounded on us, 'so, sluts run in the family.' She glared at me.

'Aww you jealous because the only guy you could get was fucking tired of you?' I mocked.

She chuckled, 'fucking dead.' She muttered.

The game began and Ginger hit the ball forward. Brigette and I ran when Trina shoved me backwards into Brigette and we both fell on the floor.

'Fuck!' I yelled. My back had hit Brigette's knee.

Suddenly, Ginger had Trina to the floor and was punching her.

'Shit,' I heard Brigette say and I got up fast ignoring the pain in my back and tackled Ginger to the floor keeping her pinned.

'What the fuck are you doing?' She yelled at me.

'What the fuck are YOU doing?' I yelled back. Once Ms Fisher had taken Trina away, I got up and Ginger stared me down, I stared back at her and I guess it kinda looked like we were about to fight because Ms Fisher took hold of Ginger's arm. 'Ginger, to the office.'

She was smirking as she walked away. I watched her go and let go of the breath I had been holding.

There was absolutely no love between Ginger and me now.

Brigette followed Ginger inside and I followed a while later after I changed.

I rounded the corner to see Jason frantically explaining something to Brigette, he walked off and I walked up to Brigette still watching Jason's form.

'What's that about?' I asked her.

Ginger came out of Mr Wayne's office then and Brigette walked off. I didnt even look at Ginger even though I knew she was looking at me but I followed Brigette round the hall.

'That was fucking incredible. Get your camera, don't you have your camera? That was fucking well worthy. Come on.' Ginger was rambling.

'Brigette, what was Jason talking to you about?' I asked.

'She gave it to Jason.' Brigette said not believing it. She turned around and faced Ginger who I was now glaring at. 'You had unprotected sex and you infected him.'

Ginger looked from me to Brigette and back to me before she shrugged and said, 'oops.'

I scoffed and looked at Brigette, 'we need to see Sam. He has an idea.'

'I bet he does.' Ginger said teasingly. Brigette nodded but we both looked shocked when Ginger said, 'well, lets go.'

'If you come, you cant be weird Ginger. He gets I lied. He gets you're really the one that's a-' She stopped.

'A what? A monster? Huh? A freak?' Ginger listed off.

'If he thinks we dicked him around, he will blow this off. And then you're fucked.' I hissed and grabbed Brigette and pulled her to the doors to leave.

'I'll behave.' Ginger muttered a bitch under her breath too. I smiled. Absolutely no love.

I walked in front with Brigette behind me and Ginger behind her as we walked through the greenhouse part of his house and knocked on the actual house part.

Ginger was in front now, leaning on the doorframe and sticking her fucking boobs out.

I smacked my hand on the door to signal we were here. And then moved to get beside Brigette.

The door opened and loud music came out from behind Sam. 'Hey,' Brigette said.

'Hey,' Sam said back.

'Uh, sorry about before, I was just afraid someone would hear us, that's all.' Brigette apologised. I glanced at Ginger who was just staring at Sam then put her arm around Brigette.

I flinched at the contact. I wasnt too comfortable leaving Brigette and Ginger alone anymore and I think Sam noticed.

'Yeah, she's just a little moody lately. That whole silver thing didnt quite work out, did it?' Ginger said.

Sam looked from Ginger to me, 'I wasn't expecting company.'

'My twin, Ginger.' I said, 'she knows about Brigette.'

Sam took a breath, 'you guys come in here you see sweet fuck all, understand?'

Ginger rolled her eyes and pushed open the door still holding Brigette as she marched in. I took a look at Sam and shot him an apologetic look.

'Can I come in?' I asked anyway. He gestured I could and I walked past him, grabbing his outstretched hand as I did and he closed the door with the other.

We let go hands when we saw Ginger poking her nose in somewhere and saying, 'wicked. Smoke us up.'

Sam came up behind her, 'yeah wicked huh? Get the fuck out.'

He walked away and so did Ginger with a scowl.

'Alright, Brigette, it breaks down like this,' he stood holding a book, and I stood next to him on one side and Brigette on the other. 'I, uh, compared homiopathic treatments of infections to the focal of all this -Take a look.'

Ginger laid down on Sam's bed but I leaned right over to see what Sam was pointing at.

'Aconitum, Dime, Lycotonum.' I read aloud from the book. It was a flower, a very, very familiar flower.

'Lyco as in wolf?' Brigette asked as Sam took a drag of his cigerette and nodded.

'Right,' he said looking at her and then at me, 'it's called Monkshood, it's a cousin of wolfspan except this stuff is safe in small doses. It, uh- superoxident read vaidcal detox.'

We looked at him blankly, 'okay Mr Science Boy, explain.' I said shaking my head. Sam chuckled and took another drag, 'it promotes white cell growth.'

'Which fight infection, do you have some?' Brigette asked hopeful.

'No, it's prorenial, grows everywhere but only in Spring.' Sam shrugged.

'Fuck,' Ginger said and we looked over at her, 'this is bullshit, okay?'

'Got another fucking option?' I directed at her, 'ungrateful bitch,' I muttered under my breath.

'Got hold of seeds, I'm growing it.' Sam said.

'B doesn't have time for that, okay? She's killed a dog already.' Ginger cried out. 'She's fucked.'

'Ginger!' I warned.

'She's growing a tail, did you tell him that?' She asked me.

I just stared at her, 'what the fuck is the matter with you?'

Ginger just continued to look at Sam.

He looked at Brigette, 'you're growing a tail?'

I rolled my eyes and Brigette answered him after pausing for a moment, 'yes.'

Sam closed the book and then Ginger said, 'he's just another wank job okay?' She held out a dirty magazene and Sam marched over to her, 'who the fuck do you think you are?'

He snatched the magazene, 'give me that.'

'Who the fuck are you? Dickhead. Ash is frigid anyway.' She got in his face.

I marched over to her, pushed Sam out the way and smacked her across the face. I didnt realize I had done it until she was on the bed and holding her face.

My hand burned but I kept it clenched and didnt show it hurt. Brigette gasped and walked over to Ginger who looked at me with such hate I didnt think it was possible for a sister to look at someone that way, 'both of you. Just go home.'

I didnt look at either of them as they stood, I saw Ginger from the corner of my eye just glaring daggers. I knew I was in for it. There was nothing between us anymore. We were strangers to eachother.

I had never struck my sister before. Ever. She had never struck me either, but this time, she had crossed the line.

When I heard the door slam shut behind them I exhaled and turned to look at Sam who was looking at me, 'you okay?'

I laughed a little under my breath, 'got any ice?'

Once my hand was iced, I turned to Sam, 'I'll come back with Brigette, ONLY Brigette and get this sorted, alright?'

Before anything else was said, I leaned up and hugged him. My arms wrapped around his neck, my face nuzzled on his collar bone. I felt his hands hesitantly at my waist before I stepped back and away and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I entered my key in the door and sighed, I hated coming back here. I felt like I needed to spend more time with Brigette, get her away from Ginger.

I shut the door behind me and heard Brigette yelling, 'are you crazy?'

I heard crashing in the kitchen and rushed to see what it was. Brigette was stood on one side of the counter and milk was spilled on the floor, '-the fuck-'

I stopped when I saw what Brigette was looking at. Ginger was across the other side of the counter, holding Trina. She was whimpering and struggling but Ginger wasn't letting up.

'Ginger, what the fuck?' I screamed.

'That's enough, let her go!' Brigette cried.

'Shut up.' Ginger smacked Trina's head and she stopped.

'Alright, alright, let's just chill, alright?' Brigette suggested to calm Ginger down.

I had my hands out in front of me as if Ginger was a wild animal and it felt all surreal.

Ginger looked at us, especially me, 'you hit me, you fucking whore.' Ginger hissed.

I looked away guiltily, 'I know, I know, but please, let her go, this is crazy.'

Ginger considered me then looked back at Trina, 'aww, they're scared for you.'

'She's an asshole, she's not worth it.' Brigette said.

'You asked for this B!' Ginger yelled then looked at me, 'you picked Sam over me. Whatever happens now is your two's fault!'

Brigette rounded the counter a little bit, 'this is not you, let's just cope.'

'Oh,' Ginger raised her shirt and ripped out her belly hoop, 'what, with this kind of shit? He is wrong moron, you can't fix this!'

'You dont know that, just give us a chance!' I yelled at her.

'What, another one? 'Cause I'm going way way out there, way way far from where you live which you pretty much fucking rule.'

Trina was struggling again and whimpering. And I still had my hands raised and I hadnt moved a muscle.

Then Trina started being sick, Ginger's hand was covering her mouth so Ginger dropped her by the sink where Trina spewed the rest up. 'Oh, god, that's disgusting! You're such a gross fucking-'

Ginger didnt have time to finish because Trina had grabbed a large kitchen knife and aimed it at all three of us. 'Stay back!'

We all stepped back, even me who was still about two feet away from her unlike Ginger who was about two centimetres.

'Dont touch me, you freaks!'

Brigette backed away and I reached out to grab her hand, stopping her now she knew I was there.

'You three are just all totally fucked!' Trina was screaming.

'Trina, we were just-' Ginger began but didnt get to finish again when Trina stepped on the spilled milk and flew backwards, smashed her head on the kitchen counter which made a sickening crack and landed on the floor.

I gasped and Brigette raised her hand to her mouth, 'uh oh,' Ginger muttered uncaring.

'Oh my god!' I cried.

Ginger moved her and she sure enough, was dead, and that was pretty much obvious when blood started to pool from her head.

I pulled Brigette closer to me and Ginger chuckled a little at the body.

The sound of the garage door opening alerted all of our attention, Mom and Dad were home. And we had spilled milk, blood and a dead Trina on the kitchen floor.

I saw Ginger kneel on the floor and I panicked, shaking Brigette from her stupor I yelled, 'get your camera! Now!'

She ran off and I turned to Ginger, 'help me move this fucking body! Now!' She stood and together we got Trina in the freezer in the next room.

I pushed Ginger to the floor and then just as Mom and Dad walked in and Mom said, 'Jesus Christ on a bicycle!'

Brigette came running in and I said, 'take the picture.' And as if on cue, Brigette took it just as Mom rounded the corner.

Ginger sat up.

'Girls, what did I tell you, no more deaths in the house!'

'Don't be mad,' Ginger said, 'its for extra credit.'

By the time Brigette had lowered her camera, she looked okay, or normal, or whatever.

'Back to immaculate in ten minutes.' Mom instructed walking away.

Dad was looking at us though, Ginger was licking the blood on her fingers, 'pork syrup,' she told him, 'Dad, you want some?'

Me and Brigette looked at him and exhaled when he shook his head and walked away. 'Well, I better get this meat away!'

I nudged Brigette, 'distract her, Trina's in the freezer!' I whispered panicking and Brigette rushed out to follow Mom.

That night, I had told Brigette I would meet them outside in the treehouse. I got there just as Ginger pointed at dead Trina and asked, 'you think she's pretty?'

I made a disgusted sound and Ginger looked up surprised I was there, we didnt talk. We hadnt for three hours. Brigette spoke up though, 'if we weren't here would you eat her?'

Ginger spluttered and laughed, 'No, that would be like fucking her or-'

'You cant go outside anymore.' Brigette announced pointing the torch at her.

Ginger lost humour, 'well I cant stay in. I'll go mental.'

Brigette thought for a moment, 'we will make Mom think she's at school and school think she's at home sick. Just until there's no doubt about us and this.'

Brigette nodded at my idea and looked at Ginger then back at me, 'Me and Ginger are gonna blow after, as far away as possible.'

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I knew this was coming though, right? But the idea of my two sisters leaving me? It was difficult to understand.

'I mean,' she looked at Ginger who was watching me, 'I dont think there is anything here for us anymore. Except for you.'

I looked up and opened my eyes, tears forming, 'but that isnt enough.'

Ginger looked away and so did Brigette but I stopped them both from talking, 'it's okay. I knew this was coming. It's fine.'

We went back in the house after a few minutes and I slept. I dreamed me and Ginger were ten years old again, Brigette had just turned nine and we were all playing and talking and laughing.

I dont know what went wrong to put a wedge between us, I mean, this wedge was caused by werewolf Ginger, but, I cant help but think, if there was no wedge in the first place, would I be the one considering suicide with them? Stuck in the basement room and planning on running away? Or would they both be normal? Guess, I'll never know.

Brigette had wrote a note pretending to be Mom for the school, she passed it to Mr Wayne in the morning.

I didnt see her all day until I was nearly run over by her, 'Ashley!'

I regained my balance and looked at her, she was freaked about something, 'Bridge, what's the matter?'

'Jason.' She was looking at me, her eyes wide. 'He is officially one of them. He is just like Ginger, but-'

I swallowed and bit my lip, 'did he hurt you?'

She shook her head, 'we need to do something.'

I nodded and whispered, 'okay.' I looked at her and hugged her tightly, 'okay,' I repeated, 'lets go home.'

We were sat at the dinner table in silence again. Ginger had her hood pulled up and we could only see her jaw.

Mom started conversation, 'dont know I didnt go.'

Me and Brigette glared at her, 'we had a field trip.' Brigette lied quickly.

'Really?' Mom said not believing us, 'I didnt sign any form for a field trip.'

Ginger switched conversation suddenly, 'Daddy will you teach me how to drive tonight?'

Before he could answer Mom did for him, 'next year, maybe.'

Mom directed the conversation back at Brigette, 'so where did you go?'

But Ginger was quick to put in, 'what if next year never comes?'

'Ginger,' Brigette said calmly.

'Mr Wayne called today,' Mom said now finally saying what she knew all along, 'he wanted to know if you were feeling any better.'

Ginger looked at us and I looked at Mom who was looking at Ginger, 'when you might be coming back to school. The police want to talk to you, something about a fight with a missing girl.'

'Daddy may I be excused?' Ginger asked.

'No you may not.' Mom said but it was useless because Ginger was already out the room.

'Ginger, wait.' Brigette attempted but Ginger just said, 'for what B?' And walked out.

Brigette followed her and I was about to follow too when Mom grabbed me, 'oh no you dont.'

She led me out into the lounge and demanded, 'I want to know what's going on.'

I breathed heavilly and felt I was going to cry again and just spill everything out. I wanted to tell her everything but then something caught my eye.

Purple stick flowers. I rushed over, I knew I had seen those flowers before that Sam was talking about! 'Monkshood, right?'

Mom looked confused, 'yes but Ashley Sarah, tell me what's going on.'

I picked up one of the flowers and suddenly felt very excited. But Mom wasnt going anywhere, 'Ashley, I want an answer.'

I sat down and fiddled with one of the monkshood, ' Trina SinClair tried to beat Brigette up because Jason McCarthy liked Ginger and Bridge better. So Ginger beat her up, I stopped her before she could do any permanant damage to her pretty face, that's all.'

'That's all,' Mom repeated, 'beating up other girls, look, you and Ginger have not bonded for a long time. What's up with you?'

I shrugged, 'I dont know.'

Mom sighed and stood up. I picked up the monkshood I was holding and ran to find Brigette, she was in her room.

'Bridge! Where's Ginger?' I asked looking around when I couldnt find her.

'Bathroom, what's that?' She asked pointing to what I was holding.

I held it out for her to see clearly and grinned, 'what does it look like?'

She looked at it closely, 'holy shit!' She grabbed it from me, 'the monkshood.'

'The fucking monkshood!' I followed Brigette into the bathroom.

'Look what Pamela had!' Brigette said, she paused but I couldnt see past her.

'What are you doing?' Brigette yelled and she ran into the room, clearing my view, again, the bathroom was covered in blood. Ginger was sat on the toilet trying to cut her tail off.

'I'm just taking it off,' Ginger cried as Brigette knelt beside her and I ran in not long after, snatched the knife and put it in the sink.

'What the fuck?' I cried.

'I am just taking it off!' Ginger repeated more loudly.

'No!' Brigette yelled.

I stood up and shook my head, pacing the bathroom. Ginger was crying, 'I killed our pets, B. And nothing helps but tearing life things to pieces.'

'I cant be like this!' Ginger screamed in frustration.

I stopped pacing and covered my face with my hands, I took a breath and saw the forgotten monkshood behind Brigette, I grabbed it and slid on the floor in front od Ginger.

'Look,' I said, she looked at me then what I was holding, 'this is monkshood, first thing tomorrow, find out how to use it, you and Bridge can take off!'

I took her by the shoulders, 'I hate you for taking Brigette away from me but I would hate you more for leaving her here if you die, she would never do that to you!'

Brigette was leaning against the sink and breathing heavy and then she knelt up and hugged Ginger when I moved away.

I paced the bathroom again and watched them embrace. I fiddled with the monkshood, left the room and went up to my room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this chapter is rushed again, the damn laptop crashed again. Sorry guys. Exception to flames again.

Chapter 7

I awoke to someone crawling in my bed, I groaned and rolled over.

The person stopped then I woke up more when Brigette spoke, 'Ashley, can I sleep in here?'

I sat up onto my elbows, 'what's wrong?'

I could hardly see her in the dark but she crawled all the way in then she finally answered me, 'I am going to lock Ginger in the bathroom tomorrow. Then you and I are going to Sams.'

'Okay.' I whispered and we slept peacefully that night.

Knowing she was there gave me comfort, but it hurt me knowing soon she would be on the road with Ginger.

I hated Ginger for so many things, but I needed her cured, because if she died, it would kill Brigette and I cant stand Brigette being alone without her. At least I know they will keep eachother safe if they run off.

We woke up at seven the next morning, showered, changed and then made our way to Ginger and Brigette's room just as Ginger stepped into the bathroom.

We rushed over and Brigette got a piece of wood. A long strong, thick pole and shoved it on the door. Ginger tried getting out then heard her yell, 'um, what the fuck?'

She pushed against the door, 'hey, let me out!'

'This way you cant hurt yourself or anybody else.' Brigette said.

'Brigette, you sissy little girl! Let me the fuck out, you bitch!'

I slammed against the door, 'listen you ungrateful asshole, let us help you and then you can fuck off! So shut up and wait for us.'

Ginger was quiet when she called for Brigette again, 'B, dont let Ashley tell you what to do. Let me out.'

Brigette hid a knife in the drawer and I grabbed the monkshood and Brigette's hood then pulled her out of the room leaving her there.

We walked through Sam's greenhouse part of the house which was decorated with Halloween decorations. It was all over the school, Sam's Halloween Party.

Brigette let herself through the door and I followed, walking over to Sam who was sat at a desk. I dropped the monkshood on the table and sat next to him.

Brigette paced the floor.

I looked at Sam who was still looking at the plant on his desk before he finally said, 'holy shit, that's monkshood. Where the fuck did you get that?'

He looked at me and I looked back at the plant, 'I dont know if you smoke it or eat it or what but she needs to try it now.' I jerked my head at Brigette who was still pacing,  
remembering it was Brigette who was infected when Sam was around.

Sam was staring at the plant again, 'well you got me. To be sure I would have to say direct route, inject it.' I looked at him worried and swallowed before he continued, 'which is a bad idea Ashley because neither of us know what this stuff does.'

'Cant be worse than being roadkill.' Brigette said and I looked up at her. Sam's eyes didnt leave my face though. 'The dosage would be a guess, I mean, it would have to be. There's no way to match for it. Metabolism, body weight, there could be side effects.'

Sam then looked up at Brigette, 'you cannot try this alone.'

'I will be there,' I said quickly, 'and Ginger.'

He bit the inside of his cheek.

'I have to go.' Brigette announced.

I furrowed my brows, 'what? Go? Where?'

I stood up so we could talk without Sam hearing, 'go the fuck where Brigette?'

'We locked her in the bathroom,' Brigette whispered, eyes wide, 'I have to check on her.'

I sighed, I hated she cared for her this much, what if Ginger got out and attacked Brigette in a frenzy. But then I couldnt help but also think what if Ginger was about to get out and Brigette stopped her just in time the door collapsed.

I ran my hand through my hair, 'whatever.'

She ran off without another word and I watched her retreating figure before turning around to Sam, 'okay, lets do this.'

He didnt ask any questions and I thanked him for it, and we set to work on the monkshood working quickly and silently.

We took the leaves off and placed them in a bowl. Sam mashed them up and added alcohol. He then poured the purple liquid into a heat safety container and heated it over the candle.

We watched it bubble and then I handed him a cotton wool. He prepped the needle, tapped it and placed a lid onto it before holding it out to me.

'Understand you may kill Ginger trying to save her.'

I looked up at him shocked, Ginger? 'What?'

'It's for Ginger isn't it? Not Brigette.'

I looked away and he knew then he was right. And he sighed, 'look worst case scenario, you put her out of her misery. Just as long as you are prepared for that, and I mean, sure.'

I swallowed, I have prepared myself for Ginger's death since I was 14 years old when she got herself and Brigette into this suicide deal. I had prepared myself for coming home one night and seeing their bodies on the ground, dead.

But I always thought they would never go as far as to actually seal the deal, now that my twin's killer was in my hand, I felt sick.

But there is always hope.

I exhaled and looked at Sam who was placing the monkshood in drawers. I took his hand stopping him and he looked at me surprised, I didnt give us time to talk, or me to back out as I leaned right over, my hands on his face and kissed him.

It was sweet and quick and chaste but I kissed him. I didnt give him time to react as I pulled away and stood, but then I leaned close to his ear still not standing all the way, brushed his cheek with the back of my hand and whispered, 'thank you,' in his ear.

Then I ran back out, and towards home.


	8. Chapter 8

Just came back from town, nearly saw my younger sister's boyfriend. But then she spotted us and told him to stay in the park where we couldn't see him =(  
Okay, Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I arrived home, I called Brigette's name, no answer. I rushed to their bedroom and it was a mess, I looked over and more worryingly, the bathroom door was completely off it's hinges.

I spotted Brigette sat on the bed, 'she's gone.'

Walking over, I stopped in front of her and grasped her shoulders, 'okay, come on, we need to go.' I held up the needle, 'we can cure her now.'

Brigette looked at the needle and then at me, her eyes were still wide and she had been crying.

I tugged her up, 'come on. Where would she be?'

'The school,' Brigette choked out. I was breathing heavy from running home but I nodded breathlessly, 'let's hurry.'

Running to the school was something I had never done before, and now I knew why. It was a fucking long way.

But passing a field behind some houses we heard screaming. Like a child screaming and yelling for help.

I stopped running and turned to Brigette who was also looking around frantically, 'this way.'

I followed her and into the field and saw Jason shaking a small boy. Brigette glared and I watched the child but then I saw Jason's face and held my hand to my mouth.

'Let him go McCarty.' Brigette said and in haste, Jason let go and snapped his head towards us hissing.

I took the needle out of my coat pocket and held it out of sight beside me. Jason had his hands help up as if surrendering, 'oh yeah, the chicks.'

'Excellent,' he was still hissing and walked towards us, me and Brigette were walking around as if circling him, 'come to papa baby, come and get some candy.'

He then lunged and I pushed Brigette out the way so Jason only tackled me to the ground. His weight was crushing me and I struggled. Brigette saw the needle in my hand and saw I was struggling to get an appropriate grip on it to stick him.

So she ran over, took the needle, uncapped it and thrust it in his neck. Jason stiffened then rolled over to his back. Brigette helped me up and together we held eachother and watched Jason.

He was lying still and I felt all hope for a cure for Ginger fade away, that is until, Jason sat up, needle still in his neck and blotches on his face.

'Uh-Hi.' He said puzzled. He stood up and me and Brigette stared wide eyed at him. He looked around, 'I have to go. I have class.'

Then he scrambled away and me and Brigette looked at eachother, she smiled a small smile, 'it works.'

I tugged her hood, 'then let's go get Ginger and get some more cure.'

We ran to the school again and made it without any interupptions. Just as we walked through the doors we heard, 'Brigette and Ashley Fizgerald to guidance office.'

We looked at eachother and walked to Mr Wayne's office. We stood outside and Brigette looked nervous, I knocked slowly.

After a few seconds, the door opened and I was dragged in leaving Brigette outside. I gasped and I was slammed against the door again. I didnt move.

I saw blood everywhere, breathing heavy I chanced a look at the still figure on the desk; Mr Wayne.

I held my hand to my mouth and breathed fast.

'He wanted to call fucking Pamela, Ash. And tell her we all needed help.' I didnt glance at Ginger, I saw her in the corner of my eye but she drained out as I looked at Mr Wayne, his face almost unrecognisable. '...you betrayed me.'

This time, I did look at Ginger. Her hair all grey now, her face paler and her blue eyes now ice blue and almost white. 'We didnt betray you.'

Ginger closed in on my face, 'well you locked..me...up. I dont blame Brigette, she is just following you. Ever since you started helping me, she seems to like you more. But this is a problem, see.'

I glared at her calmly now, 'you need to get this fixed.' I ignored the threat, if worst come to worse, at least I know it's me Ginger would kill, not Brigette.

'Why?' She backed away from me, 'so I can go to jail for the rest of my life.' She waved a hand at the body.

'We wait until everyone leaves, I will tell Brigette to go home, she doesnt need to see this. Then we clean this up somehow, I think you've fucked up enough.'

'What's in there?' Brigette demanded as I told her to go home.

I grew frustrated and took her shoulders to shove her backwards, 'just go home!'

She stared at me surprised I had yelled at her and took off. I looked around the halls at the Halloween decor and remembered Sam, bringing a smile to my face I saw the halls were empty.

Turning back to Ginger who was leaning against the wall on the floor, I frowned again, 'I am going to find something to clean this up.'

I grabbed the doorhandle, 'stay here and lock the fucking door.'

I shut it behind me and rushed down the hallway, turning a few corners I saw the janitors trolley and saw everything I would need on it.

I went over, grabbed a few things, read the labels and sighed, I slumped on the floor and put my head in my hands, this was all insane.

It was until I heard Brigette scream that I shot up and ran back to the hall. I screamed at the sight. Brigette was on the floor, she was wide eyed and look terrified.

The janitor was dead on the floor and Ginger was licking the blood off her hands, spotting me, she stood up.

'Oh, Ashley. I am so glad you came back so soon, Brigette here,' She glared at her on the floor, 'seems to care for you so fucking much she just had to turn around to make sure you were okay.'

She advanced on me slowly but I stayed put. I didnt move and I didnt look at Brigette or the janitor either.

She leaned in closer to me, 'you see, its like, we arent even twins anymore. So I wont be so sad when I tear you apart.'

I swallowed, and yelled, 'you're fucked!'

She pushed me to the ground roughly, pulled me back up and threw me into the wall. Pain after pain was shooting through me. Pain in my head, my back, my arms, my legs.

I heard Brigette shout and yell but her voice was fading and I lay on the floor as my surroundings went fuzzy. I could make out Ginger standing above me and then she kicked me in the face.

That was it, I was out.

Someone was shaking me. It hurt but I couldnt tell them to stop.

They shook me some more and I cried out as more pain shot through my body.

Whoever it was stopped and said, 'Ashley.'

I opened my eyes but closed them again when opening them caused something to hammer in my head.

I had them shut tight then opened them again. Brigette was leaning over me, 'you have to get up. Now.'

I swallowed but tasted blood. Metallic taste. Brigette helped me sit up but I cried out, holding an arm across my stomach I said, 'few ribs are broke I think.'

I raised my hand to my face, nothing was broken there but there was dried blood under my nose which I wiped off roughly and there was blood still spilling from the corner of my lip.

'She is going to Sam's.' Brigette said almost crying.

I stared at her, my eyes wide and pushed her, 'help me the fuck up!'

We arrived there and it was in full blow. I was still holding my stomach and every step I took was torture. I still had a bloody lip but I guess everyone thought it was an outfit.

I was walking slow so I grabbed Brigette, 'go on ahead, please, go there and I will be there.'

She ran off and I walked, pushing my way through the crowds. I saw Brigette disappear and smiled. I got there just as Sam yelled and I saw Ginger break his arm.

Brigette was knocked out on the ground and Sam lay helpless on the ground by his bed, cradling his arm.

I pushed the door open, 'you fucking bitch!' I raced over to her and knelt in front of her, 'you want me? Stop hurting everyone I care about and take me! Fucking take me!'

Ginger smirked and tackled me to the ground, my broken ribs screaming in protest. 'Ashley, no!' Sam yelled.

Ginger was about to bite me when Brigette knocked her off, she took a knife and cut her own hand then Ginger's. 'You're scared of loosing me? Now, I am you.'

She mixed their blood but not for long before I smacked Ginger's face and she grunted and flew back to the ground.

'You wrecked everything for her that isnt about you!' I took Brigettes hand and saw they had exchanged blood, cauing Brigette to now be infected.

I tugged her up but before I could go over to Sam, Ginger had stood up and spoken, 'Ashley!'

I turned around weakly and she pushed me to the ground. I landed on Sam and he cried out in pain as he tried to reach out to me forgetting about his arm.

Brigette took Ginger, 'we have got to go. I can cure you, we can bail.'

I watched them go and breathed heavy. I clutched my stomach again and looked at Sam, his face was sweating by the pain in his arm.

'Let's go.' He said standing up then helping me up as well. We supported eachother as we rushed out to the garden. We saw them but before I or Brigette could do anything.

Sam had grabbed a shovel and smacked Ginger in the face knocking her out.


End file.
